You are my master
by xXMonster ManiacXx
Summary: Akatsuki. The biggest problem for Jinchuuriki. But what does a cherry blossom have to do with any of their goals?
1. Chapter 1 Capture

Hey. This is my first fanfiction. So I'm really not sure about all of this. I re did the chapter before this, because you have to admit, it was total crap. Just so you know, this story will contain some profanity and it will also contain names of characters that have not yet appeared in the anime. 

The manga and anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However this fanfiction story belongs to me and so do the characters: Tenma and Michiki. I hope you like it!!

* * *

I remember last night, going to bed, in my bedroom, remember my head hit the pillow and remember shutting my eyes. What I don't remember is how I ended up here.

My head was lying on cold stone. I felt as if someone had just thrown me on the floor. I had probably rolled out of bed. Opening my eyes hazily, I saw a pair of pink lazy eyes. I blinked a few times and they were still there.

"Seriously and I thought I was slow. Come on get up." "Huh?" "Heh, you deaf or something? GET UP! Loud enough for you?" "What the hell! Who are you!" "Don't ask me any questions, just get the hell up, get dressed and hurry the hell up."

Getting up slowly I looked at this man. Either he was insane, or perhaps I was dreaming. Whatever this is, it is weird. "Get dressed in what?" "Outfit over there. And you're supposed to call me –sama." This moron expected me to address him with the word sama? "Listen I have no idea who you are and I don't know what the fucks going on, but can you at least tell me who you are, why I'm here and why should I get dressed in something as freaky as that!"

"You are seriously pissing me off. I told you, don't ask me questions. That is your outfit. You are a maid here." "A what?! A maid?" This honestly was freaking me out. Whoever this guy was, I was going to kick his ass, and wake up from this nightmare. Trying to gather chakra into my hand, but… what is this. No chakra? How… Was this a genjutsu, or was it a nightmare like I have been thinking it is. Slap! "Ow!!" "Listen bitch, I'm tired and I just ordered you around. And yes you're a maid. And guess what? I'm one of your masters. Know what else is what? If you don't hurry up, get dressed and start working, I am going to kill you." My face was stinging and I felt like crying. But I couldn't. Never show an enemy your weakness. I grabbed that stupid maid outfit and started getting dressed into it. And the guy started talking again.

"My name's Hidan. But like I said before you're gonna address me with -sama. Everyone who's wearing a cloak like I am, has to be addressed like that. You get up at 6:30am every day along with everyone else here. You have list of things to do, and you complete them between the hours of 6:30 and 8:30 at night. Whenever someone who's wearing the same cloak as I am passes by you bow your head. Get it?"

"Yeah, I do. But this is the thing Hidan, I am not going to do any of those things. None of them! How dare you even think that I would do!"

The white haired man narrowed his eyes. "I don't care what the hell the douche bag of a leader said about me not killing you, I will if you annoy me one more time."

And I ask you, what would you have wanted me to do, except go along with his rules. But the cloak looked familiar somehow. Long black cloak, white and red clouds. Why did it look so familiar to me? I remember Tsunade- shishou, talking to me about them… but why are they so important?

"Right. This is Tenma. She's going to show you around and stuff. And get used to it."

Tenma was a girl with short messy black hair, and dull brown eyes. She was already dressed in the uniform, it seemed. And she seemed extremely obedient too. While Hidan talked to Sakura, telling her what this girl was to do, she had remained with a bowed head and eyes looking towards the floor. Hidan then disappeared round a corner. Tenma waited a few minutes before talking to me. "Follow me please."

"Hai." Tenma went round the same corner and quickly I followed her. And in front of us, followed insanely long stairs. Tenma had already started going up these stairs. "So, what's your name?" ,Tenma asked. "Anou, Sakura. Any idea, why I'm here?"

"Oh usually it's either because they need more servants or … actually I don't know. But one thing you should know, rebelling doesn't do anything" "What do you mean, rebelling doesn't do anything?" "Well this is the thing Sakura-san. Most of us were ninjas before we were brought here. There isn't anything you can actually do. We constantly have chakra restrainers. And they are never, ever removed. And, tell me this Sakura-san what are you going to do, against powerful shinobi and you do not have any chakra?

"Haven't you even tried to remove them?" "Remove them? Are you insane? They're stuck to your skin. Only one person tried to do that, and that was before I came here. According to Michiki, the Akatsuki were alerted about it and killed her." "Akatsuki! So that's why their cloak is so familiar to me!!" "You fought against them before then? And you are still alive?" "Iie. I have heard about them from my shishou." "Ah. So you must have learned that they are extremely dangerous, and most opponents die against them." "Hai. Are these stairs really that long!" "We're nearly there. Never grumble here. It does nothing for your position." "Alright alright. "And we must never linger or slow down. We have so much work to do. Which reminds me, here Is your list." "List? List for what?" "For your duties obviously." "Right."

Reaching the final stair, we paused for a minute. Tenma then opened the door. By what she had told me and what Tsunade-shishou told me I was very worried. I had no idea what was to face me in the future. But all I knew was, I was in deep shit.

* * *

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Anou – Um

Shinobi – Ninjas

Sama – Suffix for those who are higher in rank than you.  
Shishou – is another Japanese title, used to refer to or address teachers or masters in traditional arts.

For those who have read this story and alerted me, Chapter 2 is being written and might be submitted this week. It all depends on how much I feel like writing. And right now that is a lot XP. Sorry for changing this chapter, but I despised it, and it was not motivating me to write the next one. Please review .


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

Tenma opened a door and motioned for me to follow her

I felt like sighing in relief from all those stairs, but worries were plaguing my thoughts. Those stairs were the least of my mental problems, but part of my physical exhaustion. Tenma, however did not seem to mind the stairs. She had been here for …. Wait. How long had Tenma been here?! "Tenma-san, how long have you been here?" "Mm, I'd guess around a year." "Ah." One year? That long!! A year!! Sakura was not staying here for a year. That was for sure. But if she couldn't escape… No, she would escape. Of course she would! But just incase there wasn't a chance of her escaping, how long would she stay here? Sakura's brow creased in anger. Oh, probably until she couldn't work here anymore.

Tenma opened a door and motioned for me to follow her. We were in a seemingly small room. It seemed as if it was darkly painted and there were objects on the wall, which I could only assume to be paintings. Wine shelves lined almost every wall. So this was their cellar. But why were there paintings in a cellar? Maybe they were framed achievements or rules. Most probably rules, why else would they be in a cellar? Walking on, we passed into a suddenly bright room. Having been in dim light, it took some getting used to the bright light. When I could see properly, the room was gleaming. And it reminded me of the hospital. Shiny metal surfaces, metal cupboards, polished floors; almost as if this room was never used. The room had four large fridges with freezers, as if they were stocking food for a year. The door suddenly opened behind us, and I jumped thinking it was Hidan. But it wasn't. Some men passed into the kitchen in white. "Hurry up and go through and out of this kitchen immediately." "Ryouichi, we are passing through. Stop making such a fuss. She is new here. I was ordered by Hidan-sama to show her around before we both start work. Going to defy Hidan-sama are you?!" "Iie. But I see that there is no need to show her around in the kitchen. Therefore you have no need to stay here, so I propose you get out of here, or I will poison your food!" "You little…" "Tenma come on I really don't want to stay in here and smell food. I'd get really hungry and would not be able to work. You will get in trouble if I don't, right?" "Ah, right." The room was huge, but their tempers would definitely flare up seeming as there was no window, only two doors on either side. And Ryouichi was one of those chefs that would be cooking, and his temper flared up by a simple argument.

We passed into a dim hallway, a long dark carpet, and only two lamps in sight. "That door on your left is the pantry. We go in there, the maids that is at 8:30am, then at about 2:30pm, and once more at 9:00pm." "Okay." "We only have around 15 minutes in there each time, and even if you go there at the last minute, a minute is all you'd have. You can never afford to be late anywhere." "I think as a kunoichi I know that", I replied. I was getting a little annoyed at this, but I can not blame her. Temna opened yet another door leading to a magnificent large circular room. Oak stairs in the middle, with a gorgeous design on the staircase, and paintings adorned each wall. Two, what I could only assume to be butlers were standing next to a large door on my left. I was gasping in amazement at these S-Class ninjas who could actually afford to live in such luxury. "Amazing. How the hell can they actually live in such a place, without anyone detecting them?" "Genjutsu." "Ah. That makes sense. Still they couldn't have got this place easily, unless they of course, used disguise or genjutsu as well." "Hai. I must get to work. Now, your first duty is to clean the library. It is the furthest door on your right. You will not be alone. As you do not know the house, you must ask someone where rooms are, but never ask _them._" Tenma emphasized on the word them, as if naming their group name was against the rules aswell. Wouldn't be shocking the way they run things here. I walked towards the library, and someone was following behind me. This was a house full of people, but I couldn't just let it go. I looked behind me, and there was no one there. I was probably imagining things, what with my being in a place with S-Ranked Criminals. "Hello, you are the new girl, yes?"

I jumped. Silly of me; when I was supposed to be trained to not let my guard down. "You can not talk?" "I can talk; you just shocked me." "Ah! Gomen. I did not mean to. I am Sara, and you?" "Um, Sakura." "Nice to meet you Sakura-san. We have to stop talking now. We have to start work." As if I was the one who was eager to start talking. Sara opened the door, to reveal a fairly large library, with shelves crammed full of books. I would probably be in heaven here, depending on what they contained. There was a small door at the top right corner and Sara was walking towards it. "Sakura-san, catch." I was hit in the face with a cloth. Yes. Me, the very Sakura that has been training under Tsunade-shishou for a year has been hit in the face by a cloth. How very ninja like. Grabbing the cloth, feeling furious I went up the first ladder that I came by. This sucks. Here was me, cleaning the library for bastards who were stopping me from training. I couldn't actually hope that someone would find me here, and rescue me. I had to rely on myself to escape. And somehow I definitely would. I had to. Did I not promise myself to train hard and help Naruto bring Sasuke-kun back? And this was a mission that had not been assigned to me, but a mission that has slapped me in the face with the harsh reality that I had been ignorant of.

"Sakura-san, I actually recommend to start working. We must finish at least two rooms before breakfast, and dawdling will not help." "Hai." And obviously I had to pretend to be the loyal maid, and I would escape. And I had to start cleaning. Something I despised doing, but was forced to do. I had to keep moving the ladder about. And that really annoyed me. Shelf by shelf where there wasn't even a speck of dust! I could skip all of this and go to the next room, but that would ruin my plans. And this is why I have to start learning to be patient. Going down the ladder for the third time, I moved it once more and went up it. And please let me not be the one that has to clean the floor. There were tables and chairs to move, or maybe I had to clean it with Sara. Stupid cleaning. Why wouldn't they just invent a jutsu that would automatically clean everywhere for you?! But then again, some people would be jobless. If I did escape, I couldn't let the rest of them stay here. It just didn't seem fair. But first I had to escape, and manage to go back to Konoha. I first would have to sneak out, take the chakra suppressing seal, and run. And not let blood give me away. I would then have to heal myself and start running again. But first, I need to gather information about who is here and if they were nin before they arrived here. Spoof! "Aaa!" I let go of the ladder and I was falling, my legs were still attached to the ladder, but they wouldn't for long. I grabbed the rungs of the ladder. And the stupid dress fell over my face. I was upside down on a ladder, what kind of idiot was I?! "Gomen, Sakura-san!! You were..." And she shut up then. What was she actually going to start laughing or something?! Ugh!! I held onto the ladder and let my legs fall freely to be the right way up. "Sakura-san are you alright??" "Hai. What the hell were you doing, knocking me off the ladder?!" "You were staring in space and rubbing the same spot for ages." "Oh. Right. And that probably gave you an excuse to nearly kill me. Thanks. Seriously thanks." I went up this shitty ladder to get the cloth that was still there. "Sakura-san, I'm really sorry. I did not want you to get in trouble and lose time here." "Yeah. Thanks." I got the stupid cloth, and went up another ladder. Thinking about it, she was actually right, she just didn't want me to get in trouble. "Anou, Sara-san?" "Hai?" "Gomen. I Didn't mean to be rude." "Ah. Don't worry."

If I didn't get out of here, I would never be able to see Naruto. As annoying as he could be, he cared so much about me. And he was the most caring friend she had ever had. If he found out I was here, he'd do anything to get me out of here. And he would be in so much danger. I could not depend on somebody rescuing me anymore. And if what Tsunade-shishou said was true, then Naruto even coming within 100 meters of this place… was too dangerous.

But I could use this place to my advantage aswell. Sasuke wanted to kill his brother and here I am living in the same place as him. How convenient. I was feeling a little bit happy about it. I'd just have to be a little patient to gather snipptes of weaknesses and then either attempt to kill him myself, or inform Tsunade-shishou and see what she thinks. Because I will get out of here! Or eliminate some of them in their sleep. Cowardly or not, Konoha came first! But what if someone was always on guard just incase? I'm confident I'd kill one of them if it was a one to one battle, but not all of them at once. That would be impossible. For Naruto… she'd do anything to repay him for his kindness. She'd kill Itachi so Sasuke would come home, and althought it wouldn't be a happy ever after, they could at least be a team again. And that, she thought, was the thing she wanted the most. Yes, her goal here would be to kill them. She'd finished from this room. As she was going to open the door, a red head came inside. Bored brown eyes were scanning the room. "Ohayou gozaimasu." The filthy akatsuki member dared to look at her. Although she had greeted him first, she had to be polite and act as the loyal servant for her to succeed in escaping. But she did not want any of them to look at her. He smiled faintly at her. Why did he look so fake? "You must be the new one. I've never seen such a beautiful one before. Almost like a doll." Why was he handing out such compliments?! What kind of idiot was this guy? "And dolls", he continued speaking so softly, "obey their master's every command. And therefore little doll, fetch me the book on the furthest bookshelf, top shelf, brown old cover." It was that same old bored look. And who was he calling doll!?


End file.
